Descubriendo el amor
by maye-neko-girl
Summary: Lee invita a Sakura a una cita, pero terminara siendo una cita doble,¿quienes seran los afortunados?, habra una Sasuke celoso, ¿podra el intervenir o Lee tendra su final feliz?.
1. Una cita inesperadamente doble

_Gente!!! Aquí les traigo un fic hecho por mi prima Inés de 10 años, si yo se que en lugar de haber subido esto debí haber trabajado en mi 5to cap. Pero quise hacerle un favor y subir su pequeña historia, les prometo que no tardare en subir el 5to. _

_**Inés:**__ pon esa cosa de una vez_

_**Maye:**__ muy bien, ahí les va, una cosa más Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto y toda esta cosa es de la retorcida imaginación de mi bodoque Inés y la historia es cuando los personajes tienen 17 y Sasuke ya regreso_

_**Inés:**__ que te pasa, ¿a quien le dices bodoque?_

_**Maye:**__ a ti, bodoque_

_**Inés:**__ si no lo pones en este momento y me dejas de decir bodoque, te arrepentirás_

_**Maye:**__ ay que miedo, de acuerdo bodoque aquí va _

**Capitulo 1: Una cita inesperadamente doble**

Sakura estaba tranquilamente descansando en su cuarto, cuando repentinamente escucho unos golpes en su ventana, primero no le puso atención a eso y pensó que era un tonto pájaro y volvió a cerrar sus ojos hasta que una gran piedra choco contra su ventana y la rompió y ella grito: -**¿QUIÉN DIABLOS ARROJO ESO?**-grito muy fuerte y tratando de ver quien le había roto su ventana y vio que Lee estaba sonrojado y Lee dijo**-SAKURA-CHAN, SOY TU ROMEO Y TE PIDO PERDON SAKURA-CHAN Y TE PIDO QUE VAYAS CONMIGO A UNA CITA CERCA DE AQUÍ ¿QUIERES MI FLOR DE CEREZO?-**dijo eufórico

**-solo si reparas mi ventana-**dijo Sakura y Lee al escuchar esto empezó a saltar como loco y diciendo-**ME DIJO QUE SIIII, ES EL MEJOR DIA DE MI VIDA-** Sakura al escuchar esto solo suspiro y le tiro un zapato a la cabeza y le dijo**-primero tienes que reparar mi ventana y después saldré contigo-**

**-de acuerdo, Sakura-chan, reparare tu ventana y después vendré por ti a las 6- **

Entonces Lee reparo la ventana y fue corriendo a buscar a Naruto

Lee grita-**NARUTO ¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS?** –y se tropieza y cae frente unos pies mira para arriba y grita-**NARUTO, NARUTO TE ENCONTRE SIIIII!!!!!!!!-**y Naruto pregunta**-que te pasa cejas encrespadas -**Lee dice –**necesito tu ayuda-**

**-y en que-**dice Naruto, Lee dice**-es que voy a salir con Sakura y….-**

**-¿VAS A SALIR CON SAKURA? ¿ESTAS HABLANDO EN SERIO?-**dijo Naruto sorprendido

De casualidad Sasuke estaba pasando por ahí y escucho lo que platicaban y por alguna extraña razón sintió una nueva sensación cuando escucho el nombre de Sakura y que Lee iba a salir con ella(N/A: a lo que la gente normal llama celos) y quiso saber más.

**-Asi es saldré con ella y necesito que tu ayudes yendo con alguien más, por favor-**dice Lee poniendo ojos de cachorro algo que asusto a Naruto.

**-De acuerdo, pero yo que gano-**dice Naruto

**-Mmm una cena gratis, creo-**dijo Lee

**-Muy bien te ayudare-**dijo Naruto**-pero ¿a quien voy a invitar?-**entonces Naruto pensó _"que tal a Tenten, no Neji me mataría, que tal Ino, tampoco esta con el raro de Sai, Temari, no creo que a Gaara le guste la idea, además creo que esta con Shikamaru, ya se Sakura, esperen ella va a salir con Lee, veamos quien más esta… ya se Hinata"_**-Lee ¿crees que Hinata quiera salir conmigo?-**

**-¬¬ yo diría que si-**le dijo Lee con cara de vaya que eres baboso

**-Muy bien la invitare, ¿Dónde nos vamos a encontrar?-**

**-En el restaurante de la esquina-**dijo Lee señalando el restaurante**-nos vemos dentro de 1 hora y media- **

**-muy bien voy a buscar a Hinata-**dijo Naruto y despidiéndose de Lee, Sasuke no podía creerlo Sakura iba a salir con Lee y pensó _"tengo que ver esto de cerca"_

**30 minutos después**

Naruto estaba buscando a Hinata por todas partes hasta que encontró a Neji y le pregunto**-Neji has visto a Hinata-**

**-¿Y para que la quieres?-**dijo dudoso

**-ehh pues necesito preguntarle algo-**

**-dimelo a mi y yo se lo dire-**

**-prefiero decírselo yo-**

**-muy bien esta entrenando por allá-**dijo Neji señalando al bosque

Naruto fue a buscarla al bosque y la vio entrenando y decidió que seria buena idea asustarla y se acerco con cuidado y la abrazo por la cintura y Hinata se asusto y grito y la pego en la cabeza y lo mando volando contra un árbol y cuando noto que era Naruto fue a ver si estaba bien.

**-Naruto-kun e-estas bien-**dijo una preocupada Hinata

**-si, Hinata estoy bien, creo-**

**-p-perdoname, p-pense que era alguien más-**

Naruto ideo un plan para que Hinata dijera que si.

**-te perdono con una condición, irías conmigo a cenar… en una cita doble-**

**-u-un-na c-cita-**Hinata al escuchar esto pensó que estaba soñando, Naruto la había invitado a salir

**-entonces ¿quieres?-**pregunto Naruto

**-S-si, esta b-bien-**dijo cada vez más nerviosa y sonrojada

**-Muy bien nos vemos en el restaurante de la esquina a las 6-**dijo despidiéndose de Hinata

Hinata no contesto, estaba todavía en shock, por lo que acaba de pasar _"Naruto-kun me invito a salir, no lo puedo creer, debo estar soñando, que alguien me pellizque… auch no, no estoy soñando, siii me invito a salir" _pensaba mientras saltaba de alegría y fue a su casa a arreglarse.

Ya faltaban diez minutos para la cita en el restaurante y Naruto ya se encontraba en el esperando a Hinata, Sakura y Lee, lo que no sabia era que no era el único ahí, Sasuke también estaba esperándolos, o más bien esperando a que Sakura llegara, el no sabia porque, pero pensar que iba a salir con alguien más, le desagradaba (N/A: celos, muchos celos). Naruto ya estaba aburrido de esperar, cuando vio que Hinata se acercaba**-Hinata que bueno que llegas, pensé que no…-**Naruto no pudo terminar había quedado shockeado al ver a Hinata, ella estaba hermosa, su ropa consistía en una blusa de manga larga hasta los codas lila con un escote en V, una falda blanca que le llegaba a las rodillas y unos zapatos abiertos del mismo color que la blusa.

**-H-hola N-naruto-kun-**dijo sonrojada al ver como Naruto la miraba.

**-H-hola Hinata-**dijo Naruto**-te ves hermosa-**

**-g-gra-cias, tu ta-también te v-ves b-bien-**dijo casi con un colapso nervioso al escuchar que Naruto le dijo hermosa.

**-Hinata te parece si entramos en lo que Lee y Sakura vienen-**

**-e-esta b-bien-**dijo Hinata, los dos estaban apunto de entrar cuando escucharon que alguien gritaba**-ESPEREN YA VAMOS-**grito Lee mientras a Sakura le salía una gotita estilo anime.

**-Perdón por la tardanza chicos, ahora si entremos-**dijo Sakura

**CONTINUARA…**

**Maye: **Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer este fic, aceptamos criticas, ayuda, alabanzas, amenazas lo que se les antoje

**Inés:** las amenazas quédatelas tu, porque yo no las quiero, gracias otra vez por leer mi primer fic y gracias a mi prima por subir el fic a su página

**Maye:** asi que porfavor pongan un review para que nos inspiremos a seguir con el fic y hagan feliz al bodoque

**Inés:** ya te dije que me dejes de decir asi, en fin comenten


	2. Una cita inesperadamente doble parte 2

Gente!! Gracias por leer el fic y antes de empezar el siguiente cap. Quiero aclarar algo muy importante Inés es mi PRIMA, NO MI SOBRINA, NO MI HERMANA, MI PRIMA lo repito otra vez para los que son algo lentitos, ella es mi prima por lo que yo soy su prima

**Inés:** jaja te dijeron vieja

**Maye:** NO SOY VIEJA, BODOQUE!!

**Inés:** cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir, no soy bodoque, ¬¬vieja

**Maye:** mejor cállate, o de veras te arrepentirás

**Inés:** uy que miedo, por lo menos a mi me dijeron joven

**Maye:** que dijiste?!?! (cono ojos asesinos)

**Inés:** Ehh… yo no dije nada… fue un ratoncit…

**Maye: **calla!! Y di el disclairmer o desclaimer o como se diga

**Inés:** T-T muy bien, Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto

**Las dos:** y ahora el siguiente capitulo

**Una cita inesperadamente doble 2:**

_**Una cena, un desastre y… amor?**_

**-WOOOOW!!!-**dijeron todos que restaurante con razón se llama el restaurante de la esquina

Naruto dice**-por cierto donde esta la mesa reservada cejas-**

Lee dice- **por cierto quiero aclarar que no aparte una mesa -**

**-QUEEEEEEEEE???**-dijeron todos

-**¿Y DONDE DIABLOS NOS VAMOS A SENTAR?-**pregunta Sakura con una mirada asesina

Lee dice-**nos permiten Naruto y yo queremos ir al baño verdad Naruto-**

Naruto contesta –**en verdad yo no tengo ganas de ir….-**

Lee le da un codazo y lo jalo hasta el baño y al mismo tiempo Hinata y Sakura dicen-**igual nosotras iremos al baño-**

/////Para mientras miremos que hace Sasuke, el hombre "sin celos"

Sasuke se metió en unos carritos para servir comida (aunque Sasuke no cabía) y Sasuke le pidió a un camarero que consiguiera una mesa para esas parejas **-D-de acuerdo señor Uchiha, no quisiera una mesa usted-**

**-No aquí estoy bien, pero no tendrá un carrito más grande-**dijo algo amenazador

**-si se lo traeré enseguida-**

"_si yo mando"_ pensó Sasuke con una arrogante sonrisa _"ahora a encontrar a Lee"_

/////////regresemos con un l Lee preocupado

Lee le pregunta a Naruto**-¿será que Sakura me deje con vida?-**

Naruto dice con cara de pensativo**-realmente Sakura da mucho miedo si se enoja, y al parecer esta enojada, creo que te dejara en pedacitos créeme-**

Lee con nervios sale del baño y se encuentra a Sasuke

Lee pregunta**-Sasuke-kun ¿buscas a Naruto? si lo quieres esta en el baño-**señalando el baño

Sasuke responde-**no hoy no, busco a otra persona-**

**-y quien?-**pregunta Lee con nervios

**-a alguien con peinado ridículo, unos ojos de camarón y un aspecto ridículo-**

**-entonces no soy yo, por un momento me había asustado-**dijo Lee aliviado

**-¬¬ eres tu, idiota-**dijo activando su sharingan

**-pero yo porque? Que hice?-**dijo

**-tsk no tengo porque decirte mis razones-**

En ese momento Naruto salía del baño y se sorprendió de ver a Sasuke ahí.

**-Sasuke-teme, que haces aquí?-**dijo Naruto

**-a ti no te importa, dobe-**dijo molesto

**-Naruto, Sasuke me quiere pegar, tu ya estas acostumbrado a eso, ayudame, por favor-**dijo Lee con ojos suplicantes

**-Tú no te vayas a meter en lo que no te importa Naruto-**dijo Sasuke poniéndose en posición de ataque

Justo en ese momento llegan Sakura y Hinata sorprendidas por ver a Sasuke ahí, Sakura era la más sorprendida**-Sasuke-kun que haces aquí?-**dijo Sakura

Sasuke volteo a ver a Sakura y un leve sonrojo se apodero de el**-vengo a ajustar cuentas con Lee-**

**-con Lee? Porque?- **

**-Jóvenes su mesa esta lista-**dijo el mismo mesero que se había encontrado con Sasuke

**-Tenemos mesa ya, pero como?-**dijo una extrañada Sakura

**-Ehh pues…-**el mesero volteo a ver a Sasuke y el hizo un ademan de que no dijera nada**-pues bueno se desocupo una mesa-**

Sakura vio a Sasuke y le pregunto**-Sasuke tienes algo que ver en esto?-**

**-Ehh… no-**

**-En serio, no te creo-**dijo Sakura incrédula

**-No necesito que me creas-**

Naruto se puso al lado de Hinata y le pregunto**-Hinata te parece bien si nos vamos a sentar?-**

**-Esta bien Naruto-kun, pero crees que sea bueno dejarlos solos?-**

**-si, yo creo que si-**dijo Naruto agarrando la mano de Hinata para llevarla a la mesa, Hinata estaba tan roja que parecía un tomate**-S-Sakura-chan vienes con nosotros-**

**-no Hinata, me quedare aquí-**dijo Sakura agarrando una silla y sentándose en ella**-vayanse, después llegaremos nosotros-**

Lee le dice a Sakura –**que tal si nos vamos con ellos Sakura-**

Sakura le contesta –**claro que si-**

Sasuke se pone enfrente y le grita Lee-**TU NO TE PUEDES IR ELLA SI –**

Lee le contesta rudo y poniéndose en posición le dice a Sasuke-**si peleando contigo me deshago de ti, peleare por mi Sakura –**

Sasuke poniéndose en posición la contesta**- es la hora de deshacerme de ti –**

Sakura le grita y al mismo tiempo le da una cachetada –B**asta Sasuke-kun-**

Sakura le dice a Lee-**Lee adelántate a la mesa por favor-**

**-de acuerdo Sakura-chan-**dijo lee alejándose

Una vez que Lee se fue Sakura le pregunta a Sasuke -**dime porque estas aquí y dime la verdad?**

Sasuke se puso a pensar el porque había querido saber más sobre la cita y porque le llenaba de ira saber que Lee salía con Sakura _"no me entiendo, nunca me había importada lo que Sakura hiciera, pero ahora, no estoy seguro, será que tal vez la quiero, no, no puede ser, diablos que le voy a decir"_

**-Sasuke sigues ahí-**dijo Sakura moviendo su mano frente la cara de Sasuke

**-Si, te dire porque estoy aquí, pero en otro lugar, vamos al parque-**

**-de acuerdo, pero tengo que disculparme porque me voy-**

**-No-**dijo Sasuke y llamo a un mesero**-podría decirle a mis amigos que nos vamos-**

**-de acuerdo, joven-**dijo el mesero

Sakura y Sasuke se fueron del restaurante y regresando con nuestra otra pareja y Lee que están sentados en la mesa

**-me pregunto que pasara con Sakura-chan que no viene-**dijo Lee preocupado

**-yo creo que ya vendrá Lee-kun, no te preocupes-**dijo Hinata

En ese momento llego un mesero**-jóvenes vengo a informarles que la señorita acaba de irse con el joven Uchiha-**

**-QUE!!!! NO PUEDE SER, PORQUE A MI T-T**-dijo Lee triste**-lo siento chicos, pero me voy-**

**-De acuerdo Lee, que tengas buenas noches-**dijo Naruto

Lee se seca las lagrimas asta los mocos y dice-**No importa pero mírense se ven como una buena pareja porque no salen-**

Naruto le pregunta a Hinata-**quieres salir a almorzar mañana en el ramen-**

Hinata tartamuda dice-**S-si N-Naruto-kun-**

**-bueno creo que es la hora de irse –**dice Lee

Pero saliendo Lee encuentra una chica que le pregunta**-disculpa, no sabes donde esta el ramen?**-

Lee le contesta**-esta recto a la derecha-**dijo con una cara triste

**-estas bien?-**dijo la chica

**-si estoy bien… no cierto no estoy bien, una chica me dejo buaaa T-T-**dijo triste Lee

**-no quisieras acompañarme? Soy Naomi y tu?-**

**-Soy Lee, la bestia verde de Konoha-**

**-jaja, eres muy simpático, vamos entonces-**dijo Naomi riendo dulcemente

**Continuara…**

_Termino el 2 cap. Les queremos agradecer a los que nos han puesto review y también a los que han leído, esperamos que sigan con nosotros en el siguiente cap. Gracias a: raven_sakura, Leah-fedric,saQua_


	3. Reencuentro

_Gente!!! Miren aquí esta el 3er cap de mi bodoque y hablando de ella quiere decir algo_

_**Ines:**__ la verdad no tengo 10 años tengo 9 y cumpliré 10 el 1 agosto, en otras palabras en una mes!!!! Y para ese dia tal vez suba 2 cap de un solo_

_**Maye:**__ oye esa idea ya la había pensado yo y para mi cumple!!_

_**Inés:**__ si pero tu cumples el 13 y yo el 1, asi que yo lo hare primero y también ya va hacer __**el cumpleaños de Sasuke-kun**__, siiii!!!_

_**Maye:**__ (con una gotita) ¬¬u que rara eres, bodoque_

_**Inés:**__ da igual, disclairmer ahora_

_**Las dos:**__ Naruto y todo sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y ahora el siguiente cap._

**Capitulo 3:**** Reencuentro**

Lee y Naomi se dirigían al ramen, Lee mira a Naomi y mira que es una chica muy linda, tiene un cabello muy largo y de color café, de unos ojos color vino y de tez bronceada**-veo que eres nueva, de donde vienes?-**

**-vengo de la aldea de la cascada, vengo porque me aburrió la vida de allá, bueno pero no vengo sola vengo con mis dos hermanas menores-**

**-como se llaman?-**dijo Lee

**-son Maye de 17 y Sein de 9-(N/A: jaja estamos en la historia, como hermanas, pero somos primas)**-dijo Naomi dándole una cálida sonrisa**-pensaba venir yo sola, pero me insistieron y como todas somos ninjas, tuve que aceptar-**dijo soltando un suspiro

**-ahh que bien, veo que la llama de la juventud arde en las tres-**dijo Lee

**-hehe creo que si-**dijo Naomi con una gotita al estilo anime

CON SASUKE Y SAKURA

Sasuke estaba jalando a Sakura de la mano inconscientemente mientras Sakura pensaba _"pobre Lee lo deje plantado, como estará?"_ Sakura volteo y vio a Lee con una chica _"ey ese no es Lee y esta con… otra chica?"_ grito**-LEE ERES TU?-**dijo levantando su otra mano

**-Sakura-chan, hola-**dijo tristemente**-veo que estas con Sasuke-kun-**

En ese momento Sakura y Sasuke se voltearon a ver y se fijaron que estaban agarrados de la mano y al momento se soltaron, en sus caras se mostro un ligero sonrojo.

**-Sakura, eres tu?-**dijo Naomi acercándose a Sakura

**-Naomi, de verdad eres tu?-**dijo también Sakura

**-Sakura-chan-**dijo Naomi mientras abrazaba a Sakura

**-Naomi-chan que bueno verte-**dijo Sakura mientras le recibía el abrazo, Lee y Sasuke tenían una gotita cada uno al ver esa escena**-que haces aquí?**

**-pues me aburrí de la vida tranquila y decidí venir a buscar aventuras-**

**-que bueno que has venido, has venido tu sola?-**

**-no también han venido mis hermanas-**

**-de veras, Maye-chan y Sein-chan también han venido, me alegra-**dijo Sakura muy feliz

**-bueno no es que no quiera hablar ahora, pero tengo mucha hambre y veo que estas bien acompañada-**dijo mirando a Sasuke**-así que los dejaremos solos, Lee vámonos-**dijo Naomi jalando a Lee del brazo

**-bueno, Naomi-chan, adiós Sasuke-kun, adiós Sakura-chan!-**dijo Lee mientras se alejaban

**-es tan agradable verla de nuevo-**dijo suspirando Sakura**-Sasuke que es lo que querías decirme?-**

**-ehh… yo… tu…-**dijo nervioso**-tu me gustas-**

Sakura estaba totalmente shockeada por la respuesta, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar y menos viniendo de Sasuke**-en-en serio?-**

**-si-**dijo Sasuke acercándose a Sakura**-no quise admitirlo e incluso lo negaba, pero hoy descubrí que te quiero más de lo que te imaginas-**dijo acercándose más, teniendo sus rostros de frente

**-Sasuke-kun…-**dijo Sakura acercándose también, sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más, y con eso sus labios también, primero llegando a rosarse, para después besarse, un beso tierno y lleno de amor, su primer beso de muchos, terminando el beso para respirar, dándose un tierno abrazo.

CON LEE Y NAOMI

**-OTRO PLATO DE RAMEN POR FAVOR!!!-**gritaba Naomi, ella de verdad tenia mucho apetito, ya llevaba dos platos y todavía quería el tercero y Lee apenas si llevaba la mitad del primero

**-veo que de verdad tienes mucha hambre-**dijo Lee algo asustada al ver a una chica tan hambrienta.

**-sii n_n, de las tres hermanas que somos, soy la que más come, deberías conocerlas, te gustaría conocerlas y así nos ayudas a conocer la aldea?-**dijo terminando su tercer plato

**-de acuerdo, donde te estas alojando?-**

**-pues cerca de la torre de la Hokage, te parece bien si nos vemos en la mañana como a las 9?-**dijo Naomi, apunto de comer su postre

**-me parece bien n_o-**dijo con su pose del pulgar arriba.

La cena estaba terminando y cada quien pago su cuenta, aunque Lee ayudo un poco a Naomi pues ella había mucho

**-Lee gracias por la ayuda con la cuenta, creo que me pase un poco con la comida, eres tan caballero-**dijo abrazando a Lee repentinamente

**-ehhh… no hay de que-**dijo sonrojado, el abrazo si que lo había tomado por sorpresa

**-bueno Lee nos vemos mañana!!-**dijo Naomi despidiéndose de Lee**-pasa buenas noches!-**

**-tu también Naomi-chan, hasta mañana y que la llama de la juventud te acompañe-**

CONTINUARA…

_Que les pareció?? De primera Naomi iba a ser un personaje que no iba a tener mucha aparición pero después a mi prima se le ocurrió que tuviera un papel más importante, y además a las dos se nos ocurrió meternos a la historia, como hermanas, ya verán los problemas que ocasionaremos las dos y algo más como podrán ver Naomi es alguien muy aventada, bueno para no contar más solo queremos agradecer a los que nos han escrito y son: _aiko amitie, leah-fedric, setsuna17, saQhra, , Raven Sakura( y Black), maye-neko-girl (jaja me commente yo sola, jojo)


	4. Conociendo Konoha, cortesía de Lee pt 1

_**Inés: hoy traigo el siguiente capitulo **_

_**Maye: sii!! **_

_**Inés: así se dice vieja**_

_**Maye: cállate bodoque!! Ya tengo suficiente con el de estadistik, en fin di el disclairmer**_

_**Inés; Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishomoto. KYAAAAA, solo una semana para el cumpleaños de Sasuke-kun!!! **_

**Conociendo Konoha, cortesía de Lee pt 1**

Sasuke le pregunta a Sakura mientras la abraza-** quieres ir a una...**

**-Cita-**dijo Sakura terminando la oración de Sasuke

Sakura contesta –**si quiero ir contigo-**

**-bueno te recojo a las 3:00- **dice Sasuke sonrojado

- **adios - **dicen losdos alejándose

al día siguiente

**Lee se despierta temprano y mira que son las 7:00 y se alista, mientras que se alistaba alguien toca la puerta -**está abierta pasa-**dice Lee **

**-**soy yo naruto - **dice naruto sorprendido de ver a lee tan limpio y normal**

**-**¿Qué te pasa estas tan apurado y arreglado pero tú no eres así que pasa?-**dice Naruto alejándose**

**-**nada es que Naomi me va presentar a sus hermanas y quiero que me conozcan como YO quiero oíste-**dice Lee enojado y sonrojado, con el puño arriba y los ojos en llamas**

**-**se tu mismo Lee, "tan elegante" como eres-**dice Naruto yéndose de ahí**

**-tiene razón Naruto seré yo mismo –**dice Lee

_**Una hora después y treinta minutos**_

_**-**_**YA VA SER HORA Y NO ESTOY LISTO bueno mejor salgo o llegare tarde –**dice Lee saliendo

Con las hermanas…

-**ay cuánto va tardar-**dice una niña de cabello corto color café, ojos del mismo color y tez morena blanca que estaba enojada

-**ten paciencia Sein tal ves fue a traer algo para nosotras –**dice una muchacha de cabello largo color café, de ojos color verde y de la misma tez que la niña, mientras acariciaba una gata negra con manchas blancas en las patas

-**¬¬tranquilas, ya está en camino –**dice Naomi

-**YA ESTOY AQUÍ, YA ESTOY AQUÍ Naomi-chan-**dice Lee corriendo

-**por fin ya viniste ** ¿**por qué tardaste tanto? –**dice Sein volteando

-**hola me llamo Sein tengo 9 años pero el otro mes cumplo 10 y ya tengo mi primer jutsu –**dice Sein sonriendo

-**yo me llamo Maye tengo 16 años pero el 13 de agosto cumplo 17 un semana antes de Naomi y mi gata se llama Suki tiene 2 años –**dice Maye mostrando a Suki

-**te toca–**le dice Sein a Lee

-**ya te conté todo de el –**dice Naomi susurrando a Sein

-**soy el guapo más guapo de la aldea de la hoja-**dice Lee con el pulgar en alto

Las tres con una doble gota de anime

-**en una forma más normal por favor-**dice Sein

-**bueno me llamo Rock Lee tengo 18 años –**dice lee

-**bueno creo que me presentare mejor Lee-**dice Naomi dando un suspiro

-**me llamo Naomi tengo 18 años y el 20 de agosto cumplo 19-**dice Naomi

-**todas cumplen en agosto, que coincidencia!, bueno empecemos el tour por la bella ciudad de Konoha –**dice Lee

-**bueno –**dicen las tres

**Regresemos cuando Naruto invito a una cita a Hinata**

**/////FASHBLACK//////**

_**-se ven tan bien los dos que deberían de ser pareja-**_dice Lee celoso

**-bueno me voy adios –**dice Lee triste

-**hinata quieres ir a una cita para almorzar–**dice Naruto con la mano un la nuca

**-s..si Na-Naruto-kun...-**dice Hinata sonrojada

Fin del ////FASHBACK/////

_**Regresemos al día que estábamos**_

Naruto esta alistándose y hinata también

Y Naruto caminado a traer a hinata y toca la puerta y abre Neji y le pregunta-**a que vienes Naruto?-**

**-vengo por Hinata ¿porque preguntas Neji?-**dice Naruto retrocediendo

-**le preguntare a Hinata-sama, HINATA-SAMA VEN AQUÍ un idiota te busca –**grita Neji enojado

-**que pasa Neji-niisan?-**dice Hinata contestando dulcemente

-**soy yo Naruto-**dice Naruto

**-Naruto es obvio que eres tu, estas saliendo con este –**dice Neji señalando a Naruto

**-…-**Hinata se quedo callada y sonrojada

-**no regresaremos pronto-**dice Naruto mientras agarraba la mano de Hinata y salían corriendo

-**Hinata-sama ven enseguida-**dice Neji corriendo

_**Regresemos con Lee y las tres **_

-**ey Naomi no crees que estas saliendo con un loco –**dice Sein susurrando a Naomi

-**no es loco a y NO ESTAMOS SALIENDO-**dice Naomi susurrando a Sein

-**a Maye-chan por cierto tengo a un mi amigo que tiene una mascota como tu pero no es gata es un perro ¿quieres buscarlo Maye?-**dice Lee sonriendo

-**de veras y como se llama?-**dice Maye

-**se llama Kiba y su perro que se llama Akamaru-**dice Lee sonriendo

-**me lo presentas por favor-**dice maye sonriendo con carita de cachorro

-**está bien solo que tendremos que buscarlo-**dice Lee

-**está bien pero más fácil será sepáranos-**dice Sein-**ay nos vemos –**dice Sein saltando

Maye estaba buscando al muchacho y a su perro

-**Kiba, Kiba donde estas?-**grita maye mientras saltaba en los tejados**-un momento como es el, si que tiene un perro, pero solo eso, en fin lo tratare de buscar-**

-**ey aquí soy yo Kiba-**dice Kiba saltando asía ella

-**disculpa quien eres tú?-**dice Kiba

-**que yo, yo me llamo Maye y esta es mi gata Suki ¿y tú eres Kiba verdad?-**dice Maye contenta

**-si me llamo Kiba y este es mi perro Akamaru –**dice Kiba sonriendo mientras Akamaru daba un ladrido-**¿eres nueva verdad?-**dice Kiba

-**si lo soy, pero no vengo sola vengo con mi hermana mayor que se llama Naomi y mi hermana menor que se llama Sein y Suki-**dice Maye

**-¿a solo como sabes mi nombre Maye?-**dice Kiba

**- a es que Naomi conoció a Lee un chico algo especial y nos lo presento y me dijo sobre que tenia un amigo que tenia un perro, y me encantan los perros…-**dice Maye a lo que Suki da un maullido molesta**-no Suki, no amo más a los perros y te quiero a ti-**

**-veo que quieres mucho a tu gata, lo mismo me pasa a mi con Akamaru, es mi mejor amigo-**dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su perro

**Regresemos a Lee y las otras dos hermanas **

**-a ya paso mucho tiempo es mejor que use mi jutsu para encontrar a Maye, sagasu no jutsu 1, 2,3 ya-**dice Naomi a los pocos segundos ella dice**-mitsukeru, ya la encontré esta para esa dirección y al parecer encontró a Kiba-**

**CONTINUARA…**

_Gracias a los que nos han… no mas bien le han escrito a mi prima, y por cierto si alguna vez les falta inspiración miren el techo, suena tonto, pero me funciona a mi y a mi prima, los que han escrito: setsuna17, Leah-fedric, Raven Sakura_(Black! )_, saQhra_


End file.
